


Propuesta indecente.

by Abigail17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail17/pseuds/Abigail17
Summary: Un matrimonio con problemas económicos.Un millonario.Y una propuesta difícil de rechazar.AU. Stucky/Stony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada quería explicar que la historia no es mía, es una adaptación de la película "Propuesta indecorosa", también conocida como "Propuesta indecente" en la que actúan Robert Redford, Demi Moore y Woody Harrelson. Ademas de que los personajes que voy a usar tampoco son míos sino que le pertenecen a Marvel. 
> 
> Para explicar mis razones, quiero decir que hace muy poco que empece con eso de OTP, y el comienzo de eso fue por una simple pareja que sinceramente ame Stucky. Aunque a Steve no puedo evitar shipearlo con quien sea. Mi otp es Stucky pero me encanta también Stony, y tenia que hacer esta especie de novela mal formada. 
> 
> Ahora si, voy a dar las razones de porque quise escribir esta novela. 
> 
> 1\. Después de ver la película, me pareció que lo mejor seria adaptarla con los ships Stucky/Stony ya que me imagine toda la historia con ellos, ademas de que no podría dormir si no la escribía. 
> 
> 2\. No había leído en ningún lugar una adaptación de esta película con los personajes de Marvel. Verdaderamente tenia ganas de leer una historia con esta temática. 
> 
> 3\. Esta novela me sirve para practicar mi escritura, y mejorar en rasgos que no soy tan buena. 
> 
> Bien, aclarando eso, paso a disculparme por las siguientes cuestiones. 
> 
> 1\. Nunca escribí sobre yaoi, jamas lo había intentado, porque hace muy poco me adentre al mundo de los ships, otp entre personajes hombres. 
> 
> 2\. Trate de no tener faltas de ortografía, reviso un montón lo que escribo antes de publicarlo pero si se me escapa alguna, díganmelo saber en los comentarios para poder corregirlo. 
> 
> 3\. Me disculpo totalmente por las escenas fuertes que pueden haber, nunca antes había relatado una escena sexual, así que perdón por el desastre que es muy seguro que voy a cometer. 
> 
> Por ultimo, espero que disfruten la historia, y comenten lo que les pareció. Si les gusto o no les gusto díganmelo, así puedo mejorar con respecto a mi forma de escribir. 
> 
> También pueden encontrar esta historia en wattpad, acá les dejó el link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/117165040-propuesta-indecente
> 
> Sin mas nada que decir, adiós. ♡♡♡

Bucky

Perder a Steve fue como perder una parte de mí. Pensé que nada podía cambiar la forma de sentir entre nosotros. Pensé que éramos invencibles.

Steve

Alguien dijo una vez, si deseas algo muchísimo déjalo libre, si esto vuelve a ti, es tuyo para siempre, sino es así entonces es algo que no vale la pena. Solo se una cosa, que Bucky si vale la pena y él era mío.

Nos conocimos en la secundaria, Bucky terminaba y yo empezaba. Los miércoles después de clases nos llevaba a Nat y a mí, a casa. Lo veía por el espejo retrovisor, me enamore de sus ojos. 

Cuando tenía 19 años, Bucky se me declaro en el muelle de Paradise Point, nuestros padres no lo aceptaban, decían que éramos muy jóvenes y que en realidad no nos conocíamos bien pero Bucky dijo que una vida sin riesgos no vale la pena vivirla y decidimos fugarnos.

Bucky

Me gradué de la escuela de arquitectura y conseguí trabajo en una empresa pequeña, mientras Steve ayudaba a mantenernos vendiendo bienes raíces.

Todo mi tiempo libre lo pasaba trabajando en mi diseño propio, recapitulando toda la arquitectura que en verdad me interesaba. Era mi casa soñada y a Steve le encantaba.

Steve solía caminar por la casa hasta encontrarme diseñando los planos de un diseño propio, luego acostumbraba a sentarse a mi lado y ayudarme con los dibujos, y la verdad es que él siempre dibujo de maravilla, pero jamás logre que lo admitiera porque Steve es demasiado modesto, eso me fascinaba, y todavía lo hace.

Recuerdo que después de que se cansaba de dibujar, le gustaba recostarse en mis piernas y mirarme atentamente logrando distraerme, porque su mirada era lo más hermoso en el mundo y era difícil no quedarse mirándolo.

\- Buck...

\- Uhm...

\- ¿Alguna vez te dije que te amo?

\- No.- negué con mi cabeza mientras juntaba los labios para que quedaran pegados.

\- Pues así es.

\- ¿Aun?

\- Siempre.- no podía evitar besarlo, me hacía tan feliz.

Steve

Teníamos nuestras diferencias.

Se quitaba la ropa y la dejaba en el piso, eso me enfurecía.

Nuestras peleas eran duras y recuerdo una en especial, podría decir que era una de mis favoritas.

Caminaba y recogía su ropa que estaba por toda la estúpida casa mientras que él muy cómodo estaba sentado comiendo en la mesa de la cocina, eso había hecho que me enojara.

\- ¿Qué crees que es esto?- había preguntado tomando sus zapatos de la mesa de la cocina. A lo que él se encogió de hombros- ¿Por qué dejas los zapatos en la mesa?- tuve que tirarle uno de sus zapatos sucios, que por poco y le daba en la cabeza sino se hubiera movido del lugar. Luego seguí arrojándole a su cara la ropa que había estado juntando alrededor de la casa.

\- ¿Por qué te pones así?

\- ¿No es suficiente con tu maldita ropa?- había gritado furioso.

\- Yo la recogeré. No tienes que violentarte conmigo.-musito levantando los brazos en forma de tregua.

\- ¿Así que es esto? ¿Preparas un sándwich como si yo no estuviera aquí?- le había preguntado agarrando un cuchillo que se encontraba en la superficie de la mesa.

\- No, no, deja eso, en serio, vas a lastimar a alguien, déjalo.- parecía desesperado y es que en ese momento hasta yo hubiera jurado que yo estaba loco.

\- Ah no, voy a lastimar a alguien.

\- Estas fuera de tus cabales.- en ese segundo le tire el cuchillo que por suerte él había terminado esquivándolo.- Oye, tranquilo.- cuando dijo eso inmediatamente me había puesto a correr tras él alrededor de la mesa, y cuando logre alcanzarlo, había tirado de su remera y además le había pegado en la cabeza para luego empujarlo logrando alejarlo de mi.- Maldición.- recuerdo que dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza en el lugar en que le había pegado. Y por una inexplicable razón había comenzado a reír.- Ya, tranquilízate.- acercándose con los brazos extendidos.

\- ¿Te dolió?- le dije todavía riendo.

\- No, estoy bien.- había negado abrazándome mientras él también reía un poco.

\- Ay, lo siento.- tocándole su cabeza en el lugar en que lo golpee, luego había bajado mi mano hasta su nuca mientras él comenzaba a abrazarme.

\- ¿Estás mejor? ¿Te enfadaste?- después de preguntar eso, riendo un poco lo había atraído con mi mano que estaba descansando en su nuca y lo había besado.

Lo mejor de nuestras peleas eran nuestras ardientes reconciliaciones. Y si me preguntan eran mis partes favoritas porque en esos momentos disfrutábamos hacer el amor como si fuera la primera vez y nada más importaba en el mundo que nosotros dos, tirados en medio de la cocina mientras nos besábamos.

Los besos eran cada vez más apasionados, ardientes mientras inundaban la cocina en la que se encontraban y las manos de Bucky por el cuerpo de Steve recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel cubierta por ropa para que de un momento a otro, sin saber cómo o cuando llegó hasta ahí, Bucky se encontraba en el piso mientras Steve sentado a  _horcajadas_  sobre él, aprovechando esa posición le sacaba la remera para luego seguir besándose, entonces Bucky había agarrado con fuerza la cintura de Steve tomando el control de la situación, comenzando a pasar las manos por debajo de su remera y por cada uno de los abdominales que adornaban su cuerpo. Se sentían extasiados, y cada beso se volvía más profundo comparado con la misma pasión de su primera vez juntos. Steve había empezado a ayudar desabrochando su pantalón para luego retirarlo de la escena ya que comenzaba a ser molesto. Las manos de James en las caderas de Steve habían logrado girarlo para poder cambiar la posición, ahora él estando arriba de Steve besándolo, sacando su remera y recorriendo con sus manos todo su torso para después besar cada lugar de él.

\- Steve...- gimió contra sus labios, enredando sus brazos en su cuello, pegándose más a su cuerpo.

Se deshicieron de lo que quedaban de sus ropas sin dejar de besarse, Bucky comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de su amante con sus manos y su boca dejando besos en cada parte de él, haciendo que Steve tenga que enterrar el rostro en su cuello, mordiendo y con sus uñas dejando pequeñas marcas a lo largo de toda su espalda. El castaño le había sonreído de lado sin dejar de besarlo, tomando la erección de Steve con su propia mano, haciendo que este soltara gemidos más fuertes y pesados mientras besaba suavemente el hombro de Bucky. Steve sonrió pícaramente dejando que Bucky cambiara nuevamente la posición quedando Steve arriba, comenzando a prepararlo con sus dedos, mientras Steve soltaba suspiros y gemidos más agitados.

\- Buck... por favor.- Bucky amo ese gemido que salió de sus labios que estaban ligeramente entreabiertos.

Y como se lo había pedido, James sonrió extasiado sin dejar de ver a esos ojos azules que le robaron el control de su vida y lo penetro de manera lenta haciendo que bajara lentamente por ella. Bucky soltó un gruñido, apretando sus manos fuertemente en su cintura, y de un movimiento Steve logro sentarse en su regazo mientras su castaño gemía buscando más el contacto con la piel del rubio. Tratando de que James soltara esos gemidos que tanto lograban volverlo loco comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente, a veces en círculos, buscando y encontrando ese punto en que sabía que podría hacer que se volviera mas alocado. Bucky le sonrió de lado antes de embestir fuertemente en él y coger su erección para masturbarlo al mismo tiempo haciendo que Steve soltara un pequeño grito después de que el castaño le mordiera el hombro y se corrió en medio de los dos, Bucky empujo unas tres veces más para correrse también en medio de una oleada de gemidos inundados por un fantástico orgasmo. Steve y James se quedaron ahí, jadeando, apoyados el uno sobre el cuerpo del otro.

Hasta que Steve sintió olor a quemado, y se dio cuenta que la ropa de Bucky, que el rubio en la pelea anterior le había tirado al castaño, quedando sobre la hornalla de la cocina que todavía seguía prendida.

\- Bucky, tu ropa se quema.- le había dicho con dificultad, entrecortadamente y gimiendo porque él aun estaba dentro de mí, y seguía besando mi cuello.

\- Y yo también.- trabajosamente, con una voz totalmente ronca y sexy, para luego besarme y sacarme una risa.

Steve

Nunca tuvimos mucho dinero y para divertirnos Bucky solía mostrarme edificios que lo motivaban, pero a veces tenía que preguntarle por qué vemos este estúpido lava autos. Y él decía, no, no es estúpido, no estás usando tus ojos. Me hacía ver las cosas diferentes y eso me encantaba. Era una de las cosas que más adoraba de James desde que nos habíamos conocido.

Encontré un increíble terreno en Santa Mónica junto al océano. Era el lugar perfecto para la casa de Bucky. Y en una de nuestras salidas decidí que tenía que mostrarle el lugar.

\- Buck, esto es un robo. Llego a la oficina y nadie sabe sobre esto aun.- le había dicho señalando el lugar mientras caminábamos tomados de las manos.

\- Es hermoso.

\- Puedes hacer una casa aquí. Podrás hacerte de un nombre tu mismo. Porque es obvio que la casa va a ser magnifica porque va a ser una casa de James Buchanan Barnes.

\- ¿Y cómo haremos?

\- Pediremos un préstamo al banco como con todo lo demás.- había dicho seguro de mi mismo.- Te digo que cualquier corredor de bolsa te comprara la casa. Deberías ver lo que se compran, se volverán locos por una casa tuya. – le asegure mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos.

Bucky

Fue magnífico. A pesar de que no entendí ni una palabra. Tuvimos que apretarnos el cinturón con los pagos de la deuda, pero era nuestro futuro y tenía que hacer mi casa.

Pero llego la recesión.

Steve

El mercado de bienes raíces cayo y no cerré una venta en 6 meses.

Bucky

La construcción cayó a su más bajo nivel en años. La gente quedo desempleada por donde quiera y yo fui uno de esos.

Unas semanas después recibimos una llamaba de nuestro abogado, que también era un amigo nuestro.

\- Sam llamó.- dije sentándome en la mesa del comedor.- quiere vernos. Ahora.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido.

\- Quiere que nos reunamos con él, dice que es importante.

Tomamos nuestros abrigos y nos dirigimos a nuestro auto. En cuanto llegamos a la oficina de Wilson, estrechamos las manos con él y compartimos un par de abrazos.

\- Me siento muy mal por esto.- había dicho Sam en cuanto tomamos asiento.

\- No te entiendo, ¿Qué paso?- Steve estaba confundido, y yo también. No entendíamos la que había pasado, ni que era tan importante.

\- El banco llamo e hizo la demanda.

\- ¿Ellos pueden hacerlo?

\- No tienen ninguna entrada por ahora así que... pueden embargar sus bienes.

\- ¿Cuáles bienes?

\- Su casa.- dijo y yo no pude sostenerle la mirada, menos mirar a los ojos a Steve, sentía que en parte era mi culpa por querer hacer esa estúpida casa, y sabía que Steve jamás me culparía pero lo sentía así.- Tienen que saldar esos pagos. Lo lamento.

Steve

Ya en la noche con mi ropa de dormir, en nuestro cuarto de baño junto a James, empecé a preocuparme mientras miraba las cuentas y los números que parecían cada vez más lejanos de poder pagarlos. Mire a Bucky que estaba sin camisa frente al espejo con su cara llena de espuma para comenzar a afeitarse.

\- Buck, esto me asusta. No tenemos dinero, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- ya me encontraba desesperado.

\- Conduciré un taxi, o serviré mesas. No sé.- no quería que el solo hiciera eso, yo iba a ayudarlo, eso era seguro pero aun así me dolía vernos en esta situación. Con la espuma todavía en su cara dejo de afeitarse y se arrodillo frente a mi.- Oye, voy a cuidarte.- y luego subió una mano hacia mi nuca acariciándome suavemente.

\- Tengo tanto miedo.- recuerdo haberle dicho para luego apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, quedando ligeramente abrazados.  


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky

Estaba desesperado. Podríamos perderlo todo, la casa que estaba haciendo, e incluso nuestro hogar. Tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y le pedí cinco mil dólares a mi padre. No fue suficiente, necesitaba quince mil dólares.

Era de noche, y ya estábamos en nuestra cama acostados, Steve ya estaba dormido, mientras que yo aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Y de repente se me ocurrió la idea que en ese momento me pareció la mejor de las soluciones, sin saber lo que esa decisión terminaría por provocar.

\- Steve, Stevie, Steve.

\- ¿Qué?- se despertó exaltado.

\- Arriba, vístete.

\- ¿Qué, que pasa?- pregunto somnoliento, y por mas tierno que se viera así, necesitaba que se levantara de esa cama.

\- Tengo una idea, ven.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ven.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- No sé, rápido.- dije apurado levantándome de la cama.

Steve

Rápidamente me vestí, salí de mi cómodo pijama, para ponerme unos jeans y una remera azul. Buck ya estaba terminando de atarse las zapatillas. No entendía que es lo que quería hacer, porque en este momento creía realmente que se estaba volviendo loco.

Una vez en el auto me atreví a preguntarle hacia dónde íbamos. Sabía que era una de esas ideas espontaneas que él tenía, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar que podría ser en esta ocasión.

\- ¿Buck, adonde vamos? -pregunté frotándome los ojos con pereza.

\- A las Vegas.- eso hizo que volteara a verlo con incredulidad en mis ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?- sabía que era una de esas ideas locas y estúpidas pero ¿apostar en un casino? ¿En serio? Me parece que si había perdido la cabeza después de todo. Era una de sus peores ideas y lo que es incluso peor que eso, es que fuera lo que fuera que el quisiese yo lo acompañaría.

-Puede ser.- lo único que pude hacer fue reírme, lo amaba y cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer yo lo haría también.

Todo el recorrido hasta Las Vegas, estuvimos cantando canciones con nuestras voces desafinadas e imitando a los cantantes.

En cuanto llegamos pude notar autos de lujo, mientras que nuestro auto destacaba entre los demás por estar algo viejo y con la pintura medio desgastada. Además de que, nuestra ropa resaltaba de las demás personas vestidos con elegantes trajes y extravagantes vestidos que deambulaban en la entrada del hotel.

Entrando al casino divisamos las mesas de juego que estaban atiborradas de gente, además de cientos de maquinas con los típicos sonidos que hacían las fichas al caer. Decidimos probar suerte en las maquinas. No nos fue tan mal, ya que salieron las tres figuras iguales, y al momento empezaron a caer fichas, Buck estaba entusiasmado lo que me hacía reír porque se veía demasiado tierno aunque él jamás lo admitiría.

\- ¡Eso es!- soltó de manera entusiasmada.

\- Oh por dios.- dije e inmediatamente Bucky se giro a abrazarme, dándome besos por toda la cara haciendo que soltara pequeñas risas.

\- Necesitamos quince mil, ¡quince mil! Vamos, vamos, hey ¡ganamos!- grito de ultima, haciendo que yo soltara semejante carcajada que dudó que no se haya podido escuchar en todo el lugar por encima de todas las melodías de las maquinas y los sonidos de las monedas al chocar una contra otra mientras caían.

Dejando las máquinas de lado, empezamos a recorrer el lugar, Buck se dirigió hacia las ruletas, mientras que yo decidí caminar mirando todo del casino, y los alrededores del hotel. Pase por el bar mirando a todos los hombres y mujeres vestidos elegantemente, con sus copas en sus manos, pasando de largo hasta el vestíbulo donde se encontraban las tiendas. Entre en una tienda de ropa, ya que me habían llamado la atención unos elegantes trajes negros que se encontraban en la vidriera. Decidí que me fascinaba el lugar por completo, era hermoso, si Bucky lo viera, estaba seguro de que le encantaría como a mí.

Camine por la tienda, escrutando todo mi alrededor, una mesa con un florero y unas flores adornando el centro me llamaron la atención, pero no fue precisamente por las flores, sino porque una bandeja dorada que estaba repleta con unos bombones de chocolates. Amaba el chocolate, y esos en especial se veían demasiado tentadores, no pude resistirme a estirar la mano para tomar uno y llevarlo directo a mi boca. Me enamore en ese segundo de ese chocolate, disimuladamente me acerque a la mesa una vez más y con mi mano agarre un puñado de bombones, para luego empezar a comerlos. Con la mirada comencé a recorrer nuevamente el lugar, aunque seguidamente capte la mirada de un hombre que me estaba observando con curiosidad a través de la vidriera de la tienda, tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Era un hombre muy apuesto, castaño con ojos marrones, vestía un traje elegante seguramente de alguna marca muy cara, parecía estar en sus cuarenta y tantos pero en definitiva era un hombre guapo que demostraba seguridad en sí mismo, mantenía una postura casi arrogante y estaba rodeado de algunos hombres también elegantemente vestidos charlando animadamente, pero el castaño seguía mirándome. Le sonreí para darme la vuelta dejando atrás la mirada del hombre para seguir recorriendo la tienda hasta que encontré el traje que tanto me había gustado desde la vidriera. Lo agarre de las perchas fijándome en el precio, sabía que era caro pero no pensé que tanto, es decir cinco mil dólares definitivamente no era un precio que esperaba encontrar para un traje, sin embargo me pare frente al espejo y puse el traje delante de mi cuerpo examinando cómo me quedaba. Me quede absorto mirando mi reflejo, me encantaría que Buck lo viera en mi.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo prueba?- esa voz me hizo voltear en busca de donde provenía.- Le queda.- me dijo con seguridad, con una sonrisa de lado dejando que sus ojos recorrieran mi cuerpo. Bufe para luego devolver el traje a donde se encontraba anteriormente.

\- No puedo pagarlo.-dije con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Que lastima.- dijo todavía mirándome fijo con sus seductores ojos castaños.

\- Si.- afirme peinándome con la mano.

\- En realidad creo que debe tener el traje.- acercándose un poco a mí con su caminar arrogante, con una de sus manos en un bolsillo de su pantalón quedando aún lejos de mi.- Lo compraré para usted.- me aseguró con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Me impresionó, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ofrecía comprarme un traje. ¿Quién era y que quería de mí?

\- ¿Quiere comprarme este traje?- mirándolo con incredulidad, sin querer dejando despachar de mi boca una risa burlona.

-Si- dijo estirando un poco la i.

\- ¿Por qué?- continúe confundido con una sonrisa pequeña en mi cara.

\- Disfrutaré viéndolo.- eso me tomó por sorpresa por lo que solté una risa nerviosa, es que no lo entendía, porque hacía esto si recién me veía.- Se lo ganó.- siguió afirmando con una sonrisa torcida, levantando un poco los hombros para luego dejándolos caer.

\- No lo hice.- deje de sonreír, mire hacia el piso porque ahora lo entendía, el solamente estaba jugando conmigo, me indigno un poco el hecho de darme cuenta que era lo que él quería.- El está a la venta.- dije refiriéndome al traje.- Yo no.- sin más salí de la tienda, arreglándome el pelo una vez más, sin detenerme a mirarlo. Yo no era una cosa que podía comprar.

Seguí mi camino y decidí que lo anterior no importaba y que dejaría en el olvido a ese estúpido de la tienda de ropa.

De vuelta en el casino, divise a lo lejos a Bucky, que se encontraba jugando en una de las mesas, así que en cuanto me acerque a él, lo abrace por atrás.

-Hola.- se dio vuelta, me miró y luego me besó.

-¿Qué tal?

\- Estoy arriba con once mil dólares.-dijo alegremente volviendo a besarme.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!- exclame saltando y riendo rodeando mis brazos en su cuello.

\- Y voy a seguir jugando.- me aseguró Bucky luego detenernos.- Ah, el es mi esposo Steve.- me presentó a unas señoras que estaban jugando en la misma mesa y que al instante me saludaron muy alegremente agitando sus manos.– Y ellas son mis amigas, que ahora van a jugar conmigo. ¿Están listas?- las miró un segundo para luego dirigir sus ojos azulados a mi.- Beso.- mencionó acercando dos dados a mi labios para que los besara, para que le diera suerte. Me quedé admirando su rostro y movimientos y sin darme cuenta comencé a morderme el labio mientras sonreía como un idiota. El encargado de la mesa empezó a apurarnos diciéndole que lanzará los dados.- Ahí van, ahí van.- sin decir nada mas, Buck lanzo los dados. Una vez que los números salieron todos gritamos celebrando la nueva victoria. Buck se notaba feliz, eufórico, por lo que volvió a abrazarme a la vez que dábamos vueltas mientras nos besábamos.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te amo?- me dijo sobre todos los gritos de las personas de la mesa.

\- No.- contesté sonriendo abiertamente, mirándolo a los ojos que brillaban más que nunca.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Aun?- sin dejar de sonreír, porque sinceramente no podía parar de hacerlo. Lo amaba y ese momento era único.

\- Siempre.- cuando terminó de decir eso volvimos a basarnos. Alce la mirada, aún abrazado a mi esposo, notando a lo lejos, sentado en una de las mesas de póker al mismo hombre de la tienda, se encontraba observándome atentamente con su sonrisa arrogante. Le sostuve la mirada un rato manteniéndome serio, para después sin parar de mirarlo, tomar por la nuca a Bucky comenzando a besarlo de una manera apasionada.

Bucky

Estábamos felices, alquilamos una de las habitaciones del hotel, era pequeña pero hermosa. Pisos de cerámica, ventanales hasta el techo y cortinas gris oscuro hasta el piso eran algunas cosas que se podían encontrar. Todo era en tonos blancos, grises, plateados y algunos tonos en negro. Pero lo mejor fue el sector donde se hallaba la cama, tenía un cubrecama blanco al igual que las esponjosas almohadas que la afirmaban.

Era genial compartir todo esto con alguien como Steve, quien por cierto estaba acostado con solo sus jeans sobre la cama, se veía sexy, ardiente, adorable y tierno. Él era la única persona en el mundo que podría reunir todas esas características estando solamente tumbado boca arriba en una cama, jamás me cansaría de mirarlo.

Seguí contando los billetes que habíamos ganado juntándolos en montos de cinco mil dólares, pero el hecho de solo mirar a Steve lograba desconcentrarme de lo que estaba haciendo. Definitivamente no podía seguir contando los billetes y luego anotar en un papel cuanto es lo que teníamos, sin siquiera hablarle, era una tarea casi imposible para mí.

\- Cinco mil. –dije sonriendo mientras le lancé un monto de billetes a la cama en la que se encontraba. Steve comenzó a reír, y solo ése sonido me fascinó, tenía que seguir escuchándolo, era una melodía única.- y en esta otra pila, sí, adivinaste, cinco más, Stevie.- comenté pausando en cada una de mis frases sonriendo divertido para volver a lanzar otro fajo de billetes al colchón, a lo que Steve reaccionó cuando le cayeron en la cara riendo aún más fuerte, casi descontrolado, logrando sonidos irrepetibles que a mi parecer eran magníficos.- ¿y que hay aquí? Cinco más.- siguió riendo descontroladamente mientras rodaba por la cama agarrando los billetes con sus manos, despeinando en cada vuelta su rubio cabello corto.- Juega con él. Revuélcate en el. Disfrútalo. Ay cielos. Y el gran total es... a ver, veinticinco mil con cuarenta dólares y eso es solo la mitad. Ahora, como en una hora, tal vez dos, mañana estaremos en casa libres.- dije riendo a la vez que disfrutaba de la vista que Steve me dejaba.

\- Ven acá.- logró hablar Steve cuando dejo de reír para ponerse serio. Me señale a mí mismo, mirando hacia atrás simulando desconcierto, para que Steve afirmara con la cabeza. Dejé la lapicera, y me levanté del sillón individual en el que me encontraba sentado, caminando hasta la cama donde estaba él.

-¿Qué?

\- Te amo.- dijo mirando mis ojos, evitando despegar los suyos de los míos en ningún momento a la vez que llevaba sus manos a mi cuello para acercarme más a él.

\- Ya lo sé.

-No, te amo hasta sin el dinero.- sólo con ese comentario mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, causando que le sonriera para unir nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, al mismo tiempo que me subía a la cama, sin sacar los billetes que se encontraban desparramados por todo el colchón.

En esa misma habitación de hotel, los besos sobraban, al igual que los gemidos cada vez más pronunciados por las caricias incrementadas de nuestras manos sobre nuestros cuerpos en esa cama inundada de dinero. Pero que importaban los billetes si tenía a Steve besándome mientras repasaba con sus manos cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Eso era lo único que me importaba, porque Steve era mi vida, y lo amaba con todo mí ser. 


	3. Chapter 3

Steve

Después de la noche que pasamos lo único que quería era dormir toda la vida al lado de Buck y jamás levantarme de esa cama, por lo menos no si tenía que estar lejos de él. Pasamos la mañana en la habitación disfrutando del servicio del hotel y de lo cómoda que resultaba ser la cama de esa habitación de ensueño. En la tarde, decidimos que ya era hora de salir, por lo que fuimos al casino para seguir jugando aunque no nos fue para nada bien, y perdimos más de lo que ganamos. Teníamos que pensar sobre lo que haríamos, y nuestra mejor opción fue ir hasta un café que se ubicaba en el mismo hotel, nos sentíamos desganados, aunque estando juntos todo era más soportable. Encontramos una mesa, pedimos café y una porción de torta para compartir.

\- Cuatrocientos uno.- conecte mi mirada en el por un segundo para seguir con lo que estaba diciendo.- Dijimos que dejaríamos al menos quinientos.

\- ¿Quieren más café?- negué con la cabeza a la vez que veía a Bucky, a mi lado, quien levantaba la mirada a la mujer con delantal amarillo atado en la cintura frente a nosotros con una cafetera en su mano derecha.

\- No, gracias.- dirigiéndose a la mujer de mediana edad que se fue sin decir nada. Escrute con la mirada a James que estaba con la cabeza agachada mirando la mesa, mientras comía un poco de la torta, parecía desganado y perdido en sus pensamientos pero yo sabía que era lo que estaba pensando, era una de las ventajas de conocerlo hace tantos años y sabía que se estaba culpando por perder el dinero aunque no fuese el único responsable de ello. Verlo de esa manera me hacía sentir un horrible agujero en la boca del estomago, tenía que hacer algo, por lo menos para que dejara de culparse. Tal vez lo que se me ocurrió no fuera una excelente idea pero si funcionaba para que dejara de culparse, era la decisión correcta, o por lo menos la que necesitaba en ese preciso instante. Así que lo mire, levante una moneda de la mesa y se la di.- Cruz, renuncias. Cara, apuestas todo.- fue todo lo que le dije.

Bucky me ve a los ojos, notandose la duda reflejada en ellos a la vez que  agarraba la moneda dispuesto a lanzarla y posteriormente atraparla con la mano. Me miró fijo como esperando una aprobación para finalmente dejar a la vista la moneda.

\- Dice que sí.- exclamamos al unísono al mismo tiempo que nos mirábamos a los ojos. Eso nos arranco una risa, porque había a veces que éramos capaces de entender lo que pensaba el otro o simplemente saber lo que íbamos a decir.

Al terminar nuestros cafés, caminamos hasta el casino, ubicándonos en una de las mesas de apuestas con nuestras últimas respectivas fichas. Era algo temprano todavía pero habían algunas personas también jugando.

-Lo pondremos al rojo. Todo esto.-señaló al tablero de apuestas haciendo un gesto con las manos abarcando todas las fichas.- Rojo. Es el rojo ¿verdad Stevie?- se veía tierno así totalmente inseguro. Pero es que este hombre no puede dejar de enamorarme, no importa cuántos años pasen. Bufe divertido por mis pensamientos dejando a la vista una sonrisa. -Ganaremos.- continuó inseguro.- ¿Steve? Lo apostare. Lo pondré en el rojo.- exclamo moviendo las fichas al casillero color rojo, dejando salir un suspiro pequeño y mirándome fijo a los ojos esperando que lo detenga como si yo fuera a castigarlo si se equivocaba.

No comenté nada, y aunque por dentro me sentía ansioso, le regalé una pequeña sonrisa mostrándole que lo apoyaba. El encargado comenzó a girar la ruleta y la pelotita empezó a girar pasando rápidamente por todas las casillas rojas y negras.

\- Va a ser negro.- dijo Bucky examinando la ruleta y moviendo las fichas para el casillero negro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué haces?- no pude evitar preguntar confundido por el repentino movimiento de sus manos.

-No, no, no, será rojo.- Dijo moviendo por última vez, todas las fichas al cuadrado rojo.- Sigue tu instinto.- dejó salir tratando de ser gracioso.

-No más apuestas.- exclamó el encargado mirando fijamente hacía nuestro lugar.

-Tiene que salir, tiene que salir.- comenzó a susurrar repetidamente sin apartar la vista de la ruleta. Y sólo por un segundo, el tiempo pareció detenerse, dejando paso a la decepción al ver caer la pelotita en uno de los casilleros negros.

Llámenlo instinto o estupidez misma pero alargue una de mis manos hacía las fichas para evitar que el encargado las retirará.

-Lo siento, joven.- dijo el encargado retirándolas de mi vista antes de que logrará alcanzarlas. Habíamos perdido todas las ganancias de la noche anterior y sentía que todos los sueños que teníamos de seguir con la casa se nos escapaban de nuestras manos desapareciendo en sólo un segundo.

Estábamos resignados caminando por todo el casino, hasta que pasamos por  un lugar que se encontraba atiborrado de gente, donde hombres y mujeres rodeaban una mesa de un juego de cartas. Interesados nos acercamos a observar el juego que parecía ser bastante entretenido para todos y cada uno de los presentes. Estando en el fondo de la multitud no podíamos ver absolutamente nada por lo que nos hicimos camino hacia el frente de la multitud para poder ver que es lo que todos veían tan maravillados y tener una vista más apropiada.

\- ¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Bucky a un hombre que miraba expectante el juego de cartas a la vez que señalaba a uno de los hombres sentados en la mesa jugando a las cartas. En ese instante me di cuenta que era el mismo hombre del día anterior en la tienda de ropa y parecía estar perdiendo.

\- Es Anthony Stark.- respondió el hombre morocho cruzándose de brazos.- Es un billonario. Es un rico que pocas veces se ve. Ya ha perdido un millón de dólares ahí. ¿Ve esas fichas doradas con las que juega? Diez mil dólares la ficha.- Levantando sus cejas en un gesto exagerado.- Cada vez que deja caer una son diez de los grandes. Observe lo frio que es, ese gran bastardo debe tener más dinero que usted cabello.- Dijo divertido. El supuesto Anthony Stark parecía tranquilo, sin dejar notar ningún gesto de nerviosismo, al contrario, parecía estar totalmente calmado e imperturbable dando la innegable impresión de tener todo bajo control con un aire de grandeza.- Lo siento, no lo dije por ofenderlo.- exclamo con una sonrisa observando el cabello largo de Bucky.

\- El jugador gana.- dijo el encargado haciendo que devuelva mi atención al juego, notando que el castaño millonario había ganado.

\- Ah, ya era tiempo.- exclamo sonriendo arrogante a los presentes de la mesa levantando la mirada dirigiéndola a la multitud logrando hacer contacto con mi mirada para posteriormente acomodarse de una manera que podía dejar la espalda recostada en el respaldo de la silla quedando con una postura más derecha sin apartar los ojos castaños de los azules que eran los míos.

-¿Alguna otra apuesta?- repitió el encargado, pero el tal Stark parecía no prestar atención más que a mi. Me sentía bastante incomodo en ese instante, y decidí abrazar fuertemente a Bucky, sólo ese gesto me hacía sentir menos incómodo y más protegido de la mirada que me brindaba el castaño.

\- ¿Están casados?- el hombre a nuestro lado vuelve a hablar dirigiendo sus ojos a Bucky para luego posar los ojos en mí.

\- Sí.- comenta Bucky sonriendo abiertamente.

\- Vámonos.- vocifere tratando de irme agarrando del brazo a Bucky cuando vi al castaño con la intención de levantarse de la mesa.

-Esperé.- articula Stark una vez que está cerca de nosotros.- Disculpe.- farfulla mirando a Bucky reanudando la conversación.- ¿Le importaría prestarme a su esposo?- inquiere obteniendo que James a mi lado, se lo quedara mirando fijamente sin mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro por lo que el millonario vuelve a preguntar.- ¿Es él su esposo?- musito señalándome.

-¿Cómo dijo?- Pregunta Bucky extrañado a la vez que medio sorprendido, escudriñando con la mirada al castaño acercándose al millonario. Era obvio que estaba cuestionandose si lo decía de buena manera o si tendría que salir a pelear en ese mismo instante. Tironee suavemente de su brazo para poder escabullirnos rápidamente y salir de ese lugar pero Bucky no parecía tener la intención de avanzar ni de prestarme atención, así que suelto un suspiro exagerado haciendo notable que me molestaba la situación.

-Para que me de suerte.- aclaró Stark tratando de relajar el ambiente mientras señalaba la mesa, medio divertido con la situación y con esa sonrisa torcida que ya había visto anteriormente.

\- No sé, pregúntele a él.- pronuncia Bucky notándose más tranquilo. El castaño escanea mi cuerpo con su mirada consiguiendo incomodarme más de lo que ya lo estaba  simultáneamente que me apegaba más al cuerpo de Bucky.

\- Uhm ¿puedo?- pide Stark mirándome luciendo divertido y casi con burla en sus ojos.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- expresé riendo nervioso entre tanto miraba a Bucky rogando con la mirada que nos fuéramos.- Debemos irnos.

-Solo por un momento.- reiteró Stark volviendo a tomar la palabra. La multitud a nuestro alrededor comenzó alentarme a ir y desee que todo terminara rápido.

-Hazlo, puedes divertirte. ¿Qué puedes perder?- me animó Bucky sonriéndome consiguiendo que me relaje.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió Stark sonriendo con un brillo burlón en sus ojos.

\- Quizá tenga suerte.- manifestó el morocho a nuestro lado que anteriormente estaba hablando con James.

-Si...- susurro Bucky a la vez que acariciaba mi cara en un gesto tranquilizador.

\- Estaremos aquí respaldándote.- volvió a decir el hombre a nuestro lado.

-Gracias.-dijo Stark con un movimiento de asentimiento de su cabeza dirigiéndose a Bucky al mismo tiempo que yo empezaba a avanzar entre las personas hasta el lugar donde se encontraba parado Stark. Girando una vez más la cabeza para mirar sobre mi hombro a Bucky que me sonrió en señal de apoyo para después dirigir volver mi vista al frente y seguir al millonario a la mesa.

\- ¿Acaso cree que él va a volver?- alcance a escuchar que el morocho aún desconocido le preguntaba a mi esposo.- Siento pena por usted.- siguió riéndose, en ese instante volví mi cabeza hacia ellos notando que James se lo quedaba mirando fijamente sin decir nada y sin mostrar alguna expresión específica, lo único que esperaba era que no lo matara públicamente. Volvi la vista al frente a las mesas donde nos estábamos ya ubicando en las que ya se encontraba Anthony en su silla.

\- Siéntese.- pidió Stark haciendo un gesto con la mano señalando a la silla que estaba a su lado y obteniendo nuevamente mi atención. - He perdido todo el día, usted apareció y gané mi primera mano, me trajo suerte.- continuo explicando.- Diría que es una señal.- dijo suspirando mirando a la mesa a la vez que agarraba las fichas. Solté un suspiro bajo a la vez que miraba la mesa, específicamente para agarrar una de esas fichas doradas de diez mil dólares.- ¿No cree?- Stark se me queda mirando por un momento.- ¿Gusta tomar algo?- preguntó inclinándose hacia mí. Obteniendo otro suspiro cansado de mí parte levantando la mirada hacia él. No se que me cansaba más, si sus incesantes preguntas o los intentos para que prestara más atención de la que debía en él.

-No, gracias.- digo apartando la mirada de la de Stark.

-¿Un dulce?- pregunta esta vez más divertido Stark, por lo que vuelvo a dirigir mis ojos al millonario para esta vez sin poder evitarlo regalarle una sonrisa.

-Coloque su apuesta.- dice el encargado de la mesa. Stark sonríe abiertamente sin apartar la mirada de mí mientras agarra un montoncito de fichas acercándomelas. ¿En serio yo de todas las personas con menos suerte en la sala tengo que apostar en lugar de este estúpido arrogante millonario?

-Cien mil.- habla el castaño pasando la lengua sobre su labio inferior mirándome. ¿Es que no podía dejar de sonreír o siquiera de mirarme? Esto ya es incomodo.

El encargado vuelve a tomar la palabra haciéndome salir de mí ensimismamiento ocupando mi atención devuelta a Stark.-Muy bien. ¿Alguien más apuesta?

-¿Así nada mas?- pregunte medio sorprendido ofreciéndole una media sonrisa.

-Sí, claro.- respondió Stark asintiendo con la cabeza sin dejar su sonrisa torcida.

-¿Listos?- preguntó el encargado buscando saber si ya podían empezar con el juego. Stark solo me paso las fichas para que las posicionara en el tablero, con manos temblorosas y torpes, las arrastre hasta el lugar donde se colocan las apuestas pero mi acto de torpeza no tardo en aparecer desparramándo las fichas por la mesa.

-Cuidado.- Stark habla entretenido ayudándome a apilarlas nuevamente, chocando sus dedos con los míos.

No sé si solo esta divirtiéndose conmigo o si se burla de mí, pero parece estar tan tranquilo e imperturbable que me avergüenzo de mis propios pensamientos. -Perdón- digo balbuceando, quitando mi mirada de su rostro ubicando correctamente las fichas en el tablero sobre la mesa. 

-Apuesta colocada. Muy bien, una vez más.- ni bien el encargado anuncia esas oraciones empezaron a repartir las cartas nuevamente.

-Ahora lo que quiero... lo que necesito es un ocho.- comenzó el castaño moviendo las manos sobre las cartas, sin despejar los ojos de ellas observando por unos segundos los números.- No me llego.- negando con su cabeza colocando una vez más una sonrisa torcida. Estaba empezando a creer que eso era común en él además que comenzaba a acostumbrarme a sus gestos.

-La banca gana. Cartas.- sentencia el encargado pidiendo que le devuelvan las cartas.

-Creo que no tengo suerte después de todo.- dije apretando los labios dejando que pareciera una mueca sin poder evitar pensar que realmente eso era cierto ya que llevaba perdiendo todo el día.

-¿Le gustan las cartas?- preguntó interesado Stark sonriendo escaneándome con sus ojos chocolates.

-No en especial.- paseando los ojos por el lugar medio distraído, para luego mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Ah, debí preguntar antes. ¿Los dados?

\- Si, los dados.- dejando que una media sonrisa apareciera en mi cara.

\- ¿Mike?- llamo de repente dejando visible a un hombre mayor que apareció a su lado.

-¿Si, señor?

-Uno.

-¿Disculpe señor Stark?- pregunto medio sorprendido pero luego se recompuso para asentir mirando a otro hombre para que se acercará susurrándole algo en el oído, y cuando este asiente se retira hacia el teléfono.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, tal vez el señor Stark se había cansado de mí o solamente vio que verdaderamente no tengo nada que ofrecerle o tal vez iba a demandarme por haber perdido cien mil dólares. Este último pensamiento hizo que me pusiera nervioso.- Mejor me voy.- sonreí apenado tratando de ocultar los nervios.

-Espere, no tardaré mucho.- dice tocándome el brazo.

-¿En qué?- pregunte sin ocultar mi curiosidad olvidando por un momento mi nerviosismo.

-En esto.- comenta Stark firmando un cheque que le acababan de alcanzar.- Ahora... espero que le parezca interesante.- me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, escrutándome con la mirada mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la mesa, dirigiéndome una mirada que indicaba que me tenía que levantar y seguirlo.

Llegando a una de las mesas de juego de dados un señor dejo un maletín transparente con fichas doradas adentro frente a Stark.- Aquí tiene señor, un millón de dólares.- las personas alrededor estaban sorprendidos acercándose más a la mesa donde nos encontrábamos. Stark comienza a sacar las fichas del maletín mientras que me dedico a buscar entre todas las cabezas en esa multitud de personas el cabello largo y castaño de Bucky, fue un alivio cuando al fin pude encontrarlo recibiendo su resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Apueste todo.- lo volteo a ver con incredulidad pero al darme cuenta que está hablando en serio empiezo a hacer lo que me dijo, moviendo las fichas y acomodándolas en el tablero de apuestas.

-Apuesten, tiren un once o un siete. Esta vez es una apuesta única.- dice el encargado de la mesa.- Afile sus sentidos, tírelos ahora.- sigue diciendo el hombre. Ahora se de donde había sacado Bucky la broma de los sentidos.

-Tome dos.- me pidió Anthony con las manos en sus bolsillos reposando sus ojos en mi, mientras baje la mirada hacia los dados estirando la mano para agarrar dos, y luego le tendí los dados.- Ahora tire un siete.- dijo sonriendo divertido y medio burlón, esperando mis movimientos.- Si quiere tirar un once también es bueno.- comienzo a sacudir los dados que descansaban en mi mano levantando un poco el brazo para lanzarlos pero me detiene.- ¿No hay algo que olvida?- pregunta con sorna mirando hacia los dados y luego subiendo sus ojos hacia mis labios sugiriendo que bese los dados. Siento como un silencio incomodo se instala en el ambiente, en el que me mantengo mirando a los ojos de Stark, apartándolos un segundo después llevando los dados hacia mis labios para besarlos. Concentrado lanzo los dados, manteniendo mi mirada sobre los dados que ruedan hasta dar con la pared de la mesa y luego se detienen mostrando la sumatoria de siete. Había ganado. No pude evitar sentirme feliz y emocionado, yo, Steve Rogers, había ganado un millón de dólares, que aunque no fueran míos el momento me hacia cerrar los ojos y casi gritar de felicidad, imaginando que de verdad eran míos y fantasear que luego de abrir los ojos James me sonreiría de esa manera deslumbrante.

La gente a nuestro alrededor comienza a gritar y a aplaudir emocionados celebrando entre tanto los flashes de las cámaras se comienzan a notar. Abro mis ojos para divisar en la multitud la mirada de James que me sonreía con la única manera que hacía que me volviera loco al mismo tiempo que aplaudía notándose muy emocionado. Al menos esa parte de su fantasía si se había hecho realidad, pienso mirando a la multitud simultáneamente que conecto por unos segundos mi mirada con Stark mientras dejo salir una suave risa.

-Todo suyo amigo.- exclamo el encargado.

\- ¿Debo renunciar ahora?- Stark sonríe con la sonrisa más honesta que le vi hacer en el poco tiempo que lo conocía.

\- Creo que yo sí.- imite su sonrisa.

-Acredítelo a mi cuenta.- se dirige Stark al encargado. Eso es lo último que alcanzo escuchar decir a Anthony mientras me alejo de la multitud en busca de James. Estaba súper emocionado por lo que no pude evitar correr hacia sus brazos y abrazarlo, debo decir que esa fue la mejor parte de haber ganado.

-Vaya amor, eso fue increíble, increíble.- dijo Bucky riendo un poco pero sin dejar de abrazarme. 

-Hola.- dice acercándose a nosotros estirando su mano a mi esposo en forma de saludo para luego presentarse.- Anthony Stark.

-Hola. James Barnes.- dijo sonriéndole estrechando su mano.

-Encantando James.

-Felicidades.- comienza diciendo con una sonrisa.- Ah, mi esposo Steve, ya lo conoce ¿verdad?- dijo divertido.

-Encantado ¿Steve?- pregunta medio sarcástico, levantando por un segundo las cejas.

-Si.- evite comentar otra cosa porque sinceramente era demasiado obvio para mí que esto le divertía.

-Gracias. A los dos. Usted fue muy generoso. ¿Se están quedando en este hotel?- apuntando con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Eh no, ya estábamos a punto de irnos.- dudando al contestar Buck.

-¿Se van?- frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, volviéndose serio por un momento.

-Sí, vamos de salida.- dije tomando el brazo de mi marido.

-No, no, no lo hagan.- pareciendo un poco apresurado, pero después volvió a su estado que parecía decir soy el mejor y no me importa nada - Tenemos que celebrar, déjenme apartarles una habitación.

-Ah, es muy amable...- empieza a decir Bucky comenzando a negar un poco con la cabeza pero Stark lo interrumpe.

\- No, yo insisto. Por favor, es algo que quiero hacer. ¿De acuerdo?- ubicando una mano en su pecho.- Ustedes solo firmen con mi nombre todo lo que quieran.- después se da vuelta dispuesto a irse pero parece olvidarse de algo y se gira.- Ah y hay hermosas tiendas en el vestíbulo. ¿Ya las vieron?- con una sonrisa sarcástica e irónica dirigida particularmente a mí dejando algo confundido a James, quien no pudo captar el mensaje se retira. Podría haber sido peor así que decido dejar pasar el comentario.

-Vámonos.

Bucky

Creí que la habitación que habíamos alquilado antes era hermosa pero esta la superaba en todo, es gigante, elegante, lujosa y no podría describir todos los detalles porque aun trataba de asimilar que el señor Stark no había reparado en gastos solo por nosotros.

-¿Qué opinas?- me pregunto Steve frente a las ventanas con un control en la mano que servía para correr las cortinas.

-Vaya.- dije dejando salir una risa admirando toda la habitación.- Oye Stevie, ¿tú qué crees, será el padrino?- dije refiriéndome a Stark mientras agarraba una escultura de una cabeza de caballo y la tiraba arriba del sofá. Esa broma hizo reír a Steve suavemente, dejándome saber que había entendido la referencia a la película.- Ganaste un millón de dólares hoy.-comente acercándome lentamente a mi rubio.

-Él lo gano.

-Tú lo ganaste para él.- murmure abrazándolo, dejando que hundiera su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Se siente lindo.- susurró levantando la cabeza y apoyándola sobre mi hombro, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello. Y si que tenía razón. Pero siempre algo tiene que interrumpir y arruinar nuestros momentos perfectos, sino pregúntenle a Sam, siempre llegando en situaciones inoportunas. Ahora no fue Sam, sino alguna persona tocando la puerta.- No contestes, solo quédate aquí.- me rogo negándose a soltarme pero lo cierto es que yo no pensaba abrir.

\- Claro.- dijo soltando una leve risa. Pero los golpes en la puerta seguían insistiendo. Así que tuve que interrumpir el abrazo, soltando un bufido molesto y dejando a Steve que solo me miro con un adorable puchero en sus labios. ¿Ya dije que me encanta? No sólo eso no, lo amo, esa es la expresión correcta. Con ese pensamiento camine hasta la puerta para finalmente abrirla evitando que siguieran con ese incesante y molesto golpeteo.

-Hola, soy William Jackeford.- saludó un hombre que parecía estar en sus cincuenta años estirando la mano.

-Hola. James Barnes.- estrechando la mano que el hombre me tendía.

-Para el señor Rogers de Barnes, viene de parte de Anthony Stark- dijo dándome una caja enorme y roja con un moño encima dejándome un poco confundido por el inesperado regalo.

-Ah uhm, dele las gracias por favor.- le sonríe lo mas gentilmente que pude.

-Lo hare.- sonrió y siguió hablando.- Ah, el señor Stark está haciendo una reunión esta noche en su Suite a las nueve, si tienen tiempo y quieren ir, estará muy complacido.- dijo retirándose.

-Mira lo que te trajeron- dije una vez cerré la puerta mostrándole la caja a Steve que ahora vestía solo una bata y venia saliendo del baño.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin voltearse y sin mucho interés.

-Regalo de Stark.- al escuchar ese nombre se dio vuelta mirando con curiosidad y confusión.

-¿En serio? Ábrelo.- dijo medio paralizado. Lo abrí levantando la caja para que Steve lo pudiera ver. El saber que era un traje negro simplemente no termino con mi confusión, sino que la aumento.

-Cuesta cinco mil dólares.- dijo quedando petrificado en su lugar, agrandando los ojos sin poder apartarlos del traje.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte curioso volviendo a ver por un segundo el traje.

-Lo vi en la tienda del hotel.- respondió monótonamente sin todavía salir de la perplejidad.

-Ah, adivino tu color favorito.- exclame asintiendo.

-Si.- susurro comenzando su vuelta al baño.

Dejé pasar lo del regalo porque un pensamiento se abrió paso en mi cabeza y era que Steve estaba en el baño y seguramente ya no tendría bata. Era increíble que no lo hubiera pensado antes, por eso decidí entrar al baño e interrumpir su limpieza besandolo después de sacarme la ropa. Que genial que se estaba sintiendo este hospedaje. Gracias señor Stark.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky

Música clásica, un piano y una voz magnifica era lo que primero podías distinguir al entrar al cuarto de hotel de ese millonario, aunque la verdad es que no parece solo una habitación sino un piso entero para una única persona. Se podía visualizar a las parejas disfrutando bailar ese delicado vals, personas manteniendo charlas animadas sentadas en algunos sillones, e incluso tomando una copa de lo que suponía debía ser un champan caro. Todo eso fue lo que divisamos al entrar tomados de la mano con nuestros trajes, Steve con su nuevo traje negro porque era obvio que tenía que ver cómo le quedaría ese precioso traje en su perfecto cuerpo. Y sin duda debería de agradecerle a Stark el gesto que mantuvo con mi esposo, le quedaba perfecto como un guante.

Así sin más lo guie hasta donde algunas parejas bailaban, comenzando a balancearnos al suave ritmo de la música.

\- ¿En serio quieres bailar?

\- Creí que eso era obvio, Stevie.

\- No te gusta bailar, pensé que no querrías.

\- Contigo siempre.

No respondió, no necesitaba que lo haga porque no hacían falta más palabras, era como un acuerdo tácito entre nosotros y así estábamos bien porque eso no iba a cambiar. Mirar esos ojos azules iguales que el océano hacia que siguieran hipnotizándome como si no hubiese siquiera pasado un minuto a su lado. Tal vez era porque Steve no se daba cuenta de lo que podía producir en mi o porque sencillamente estaba tan enamorado de ese rubio que jamás podría, ni quisiera cambiarlo.

\- James...- la voz de Stevie llamándome me devolvió a la realidad. ¿Tan absorto me había quedado que no había escuchado que Stark ya estaba junto a nosotros? Sin perder más tiempo empezamos a caminar hacia una mesa que se encontraba en la terraza apartados de las demás personas.

Hablamos por horas tomando champan y riendo sin parar de cosas que no tenían sentido alguno, Stark era muy amable con nosotros, además de que nos hacía pasar buenos momentos en una fiesta que jamás creímos que podríamos asistir de no ser porque él nos invito.

\- ¿Saben jugar pool?- pregunto cuando la última de las personas abandono su fiesta, dejando solamente al pianista, y a algunos mozos con copas de champan en sus bandejas que sostenían en sus manos mientras caminaban por la habitación.

\- El sí. Yo en cambio nunca aprendí.- respondió tranquilo Steve mirándome a los ojos mientras me regalaba una de sus sonrisas que me encantaban y que me robaban el aliento.

\- Siempre quise enseñarle pero él, en cambio, prefería otro tipo de... actividades.- dije medio divertido sonriéndole burlón. Lo único que amaba más que ver sus ojos era observar cómo se sonrojaba, justo como lo hacía en este momento.

Sin perder tiempo avanzamos hasta una de las habitaciones, en la que se veía una mesa de pool en el medio de esta.

-¿Quién es el señor Jackeford?- pregunte al verlo salir del cuarto luego de que este le preguntara a Anthony si requería de su ayuda.

-Alguien que trabaja para mí, en quien confió.- ubicando su taco de billar, apuntando la bola blanca a la azul lisa.- Mato a alguien- sin que entrara en la tronera*, menciono serio.- Dime... ¿cómo estarás dentro de diez años?

\- No me importaría ser un billonario como usted.- empezando mi turno en la mesa. La bola blanca golpeó la bola rayada roja y cayó en la tronera.

-No...Buen tiro. - siguió su turno en el juego.- Más allá del dinero, que puede satisfacerte tanto que puedas dormir tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué... supone que no estoy satisfecho?

\- ¿Quién lo está?

\- Yo.- exclamo Steve seguro sumándose a la charla, mirándolo a los ojos, parecía estar retándolo con la mirada, sin embargo no le di mucha importancia.

\- ¿Dice la verdad?- vocifero Stark en tono divertido girando su cabeza a mi dirección.

\- Eso espero.- dirigiéndole una mirada pícara a Steve quien sonrió divertido.

\- Bueno pues entonces, tal vez no ganaste en Las Vegas pero tienes mucha suerte porque yo tengo dinero, seguridad, negocios pero... tienes algo que yo no puedo tener.- esperando su turno mientras observaba atentamente mis movimientos en el juego.

\- Tal vez hay límites a lo que el dinero puede comprar.- solté sin prestar mucha atención a su mirada.

\- No muchos.

\- Algunas cosas no están en venta.- mofándose con una sonrisa torcida, Steve se metió una vez más a la conversación.

-¿Qué cosas?- curioso dirigió su mirada al rubio a la vez que se acercaba.

\- No puede comprar personas.- levantando su rostro mostrándose altanero.

\- Eres ingenuo, Steve.- soltando una risa.- Compro personas todos los días.- sonriéndole irónico y sarcástico.

\- Pues, de negocios tal vez, pero no cuando las emociones se involucran.

\- Ah, entonces según tu no se compra amor. Eso parece un cliché ¿no crees?- rodeando la mesa hasta quedar al lado de donde yo me encontraba, mirando de frente a Steve.

-Es absolutamente cierto.- mirándolo serio sin apartar la mirada.

\- ¿Ah sí?- curioso desvió su mirada hacia mi lado.- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Steve.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno... probemos el cliché.- mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa para acomodarse y poder reanudar su juego.- Supongamos... que te ofrezco un millón de dólares... por una noche con tu esposo.- haciendo pausas entre frases como si estuviera pensando exactamente que podría decir, dejando después de terminada la oración a un Steve con la boca abierta sumamente impactado.

\- ¿Es una broma o no?- no pude evitar preguntar viéndome sorprendido, incluso un poco ofendido, pero aparentando tranquilidad logrando posar una sonrisa torcida en mis labios.

\- Imagina que no.- serio, intercalando la mirada entre nosotros dos.- ¿Qué dirías?

\- Le diría que no.-Steve responde por mí, ya que me había quedado sin palabras casi paralizado ante esa escena, sin saber que decir ni que responder.

\- Él no ha dicho nada.-Stark desvió su mirada de Steve hasta mi dirección.

\- Le diría que no.- repetí las mismas palabras antes dichas por mi rubio, dejando a la vista que el tema no me gustaba y probando que este tenía razón.

\- Esa es una respuesta reflejo, porque aun es hipotético. Pero digamos que si existe el dinero tras esto.- caminando por alrededor de la mesa, aunque el juego ya se había detenido hacia ya un largo rato.- No bromeo, un millón. La noche pasa pero el dinero puede durar toda la vida.- el ambiente se sentía tenso en esos segundo de silencio.- Piense en eso. Un millón de dólares.- aparentaba un semblante tranquilo y sereno que hacía parecer que no había sugerido hace unos minutos que quería comprar una noche con mi esposo por un millón de dólares.- Una vida de seguridad, por una noche. No me contesten ahora, pero considéralo en serio.

\- Olvídelo quiere.

\- Contestaste mi pregunta.- sonrió divertido con gesto medio burlón.- Y has probado tu teoría, hay cosas que el dinero no compra. Ya es tarde y tengo una junta importante. ¿Me concedes una pieza?- mira a Stevie para luego volver su cabeza hacía mi dirección.- Desde luego con tu permiso.

\- Seré sincero con usted, será mejor que se vaya. No querrá perderse esa junta importante. Nosotros ya nos vamos.- contesté sin poder evitar que mi tono ocultara el enojo.

-Uhm, entendido. Yo tampoco lo dejaría.- dijo refiriéndose a Steve.- Que descansen.- se despidió y después de unos segundos desapareció de nuestra visión, mientras que nosotros nos dirigimos hasta la puerta.

Steve

No entendía cómo es que ese estúpido millonario con su maldita oferta estaba evitando que pudiera conciliar el sueño, y no era que no estuviera cansado, porque realmente lo estaba, pero sinceramente no podía dormir. Esto es precisamente un delirio. Es decir, ¿qué quiere ganar haciendo todo esto? ¿Y porque conmigo? Podría conseguirse a cualquier hombre o mujer que quisiera para su generosa oferta. Porque si me ponía a pensar, ni siquiera soy tan interesante, James podría ser una mejor oferta y realmente lo entendería porque él perfecto pero yo no tanto. Soy simple, y sin gracia.

Pero a mí no me engañaba este tipo. ¿Tan importante se cree para creer que tiene la posibilidad de hacerme esto?

En mi cabeza todos los pensamientos y recuerdos se mezclaban haciéndome marear ligeramente, en todo este tiempo fuimos unos idiotas al creer que un millonario, playboy, filántropo y todas las habladurías de la gente, nos invitaban solamente para pasar un buen momento y divertirnos. Un poco más y se la hubiera creído.

Estar dando vueltas en la cama tratando de acomodarme para poder dormir, cambiando de posición cada cinco minutos, intercambiando posiciones de brazos y piernas con James, era algo simplemente horrible y desconcertante porque no es que la cama fuera incomoda sino que no podía parar de pensar en la propuesta de ese estúpido millonario, y juro que a Buck también le cuesta dormir.

Me resigne, era inútil intentar dormir, acostado boca arriba con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación. La única posible distracción estaba a mi lado y no sabía si estaba dormido o no. Tuve que recostarme de costado para poder obtener la imagen de un James despierto, mirando hacia el techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante en su vida.

-¿No podes dormir?

\- No.- sonaba pensativo.

\- Tampoco puedo. Sigo pensando en eso. Es tan raro, ¿no es así?

-Sí.

\- James, creí que querías que lo hiciera.- giro su cara hacia mí para dejar de mirar el techo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No seas ridículo.

-Tal vez debemos hablar sobre eso.

-Pero no quiero que lo hagas.

-Debes dejarme hacerlo.

-No.-sonó casi enojado pero luego volvió a susurrar.- ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

-No, pero si lo hago,... lo haría por ti.

-¿Por mi?- soltó una risita y volvió a hablar para después volteándose esta vez para darme la espalda.- No sé ni porque estamos hablando de esto.- necesitaba sentirlo cerca de mí para saber que él no se iba a ir de mi lado, así que decidí abrazo por detrás.

-Solo piensa lo que ese dinero haría por nosotros.- comenté acariciándole el brazo.- Lo que puede hacer con nuestro futuro. Terminarías tu casa, le pagarías a tu papa, no tendríamos deudas. Después de todo no significaría nada, es solo mi cuerpo. No es mi mente, ni mi corazón.

-¿Crees que...- dándose la vuelta para mirarme de frente.- soportaríamos algo así?- terminó la frase sonando inseguro.

\- Ambos dormimos con otras personas antes de casarnos ¿cierto?- dije luego de unos segundos de silencio pensando en que decir.

-Si.

-Entonces solo debemos verlo como eso.- mencioné tratando de aliviar el ambiente. De inmediato un recuerdo me inunda y la risa cruza mis labios sin siquiera evitarlo logrando la mirada llena de curiosidad en Bucky.- Dormí con Loki. Por dios, si pude dormir con Laufeyson, puedo dormir con cualquiera.

-¿Dormiste con Loki?- exclamó totalmente sorprendido.

-Ay, ya lo sabías.

-No, no es cierto. ¿Cuándo dormiste con Loki Laufeyson?

\- Cuando te fuiste a dormir con el psicótico de Brock Rumblow.

-Es Brock Rumlow. Y no era un psicótico.

-Me disculpo, Brock Rumlow.- dije tapándome hasta la cabeza con la sabana causando que Bucky soltara una limpia carcajada.

-Oye, ven acá.- todavía riéndose mientras intentaba destaparme.- No era un loco.

-Si, lo era.

-No, no lo era.- negó tratando de controlar la risa.

-Si lo era. Y además, dije psicótico, no loco.

-Que no. Bueno, tampoco lo era. Desafortunadamente.- la mueca en su cara y el comentario que soltó logró que riera fuerte.

-Gracias a dios que reímos por eso.

-Si.- suspirando.- Ahora es fácil decirlo pero después...

\- Deberemos olvidar que paso. Y jamás discutirlo, ni una sola vez. Además nada podría pasar, nada que importe de verdad.

\- Si…- dijo casi ausente a la vez que me abrazaba por la espalda y me daba un leve beso en la mejilla.- Descansa.- volvió a hablar pero esta vez con tono dulce.

\- Buenas noches, Buck.- conteste sintiendo que el sueño me envolvía para minutos después caer dormido entre sus cálidos brazos.


End file.
